


Every Time We Say Goodbye

by solange_lol



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boarding School, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, and they were roomates, i havent written in forever pls forgive me, solangelo, this is so bad lmao rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: “My mother is dead,” Will remembers Nico telling him. “She died when I was young, and my sister followed a few years later. All I have is my father, and you.” It seemed prissy and problematic considering that is was such a short time, but Will couldn’t remember a world outside of Nico. He wasn’t ready to let go.Prompt is "College/Roomates" - Day 1 of Solangelo Week 2018





	Every Time We Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> me: i wonder if this technically fulfills the prompt  
> me: *looking back at some of my planning for prompts of future days*  
> me: no yeah this works

Will didn’t mean to fall in love with Nico.

He didn’t want to, really. And he tried hard not to once he realized that he was. Of course, Will did love Nico; he has since the day he first met him.

Their timing was terrible. Maybe when they were out of school, or when they were legal adults and didn’t have to give a fuck about what parents thought then everything would be fine. Instead, Will met his brooding roommate after transferring to a private all-boys boarding school, courtesy of his mother. Just his luck to be moved into the room with the headmaster's son.

Nico refused to let him in at first. However, Will prodded at him despite the feeling in his gut that Nico might hate him for it. Thankfully, it worked, and Nico started talking one night.

Will could never forget the first night Nico kissed him, whether they stay together or not. It was hesitant, yet pressing. Like he needed it but was afraid to ask. They both did.

Now though, now was the time to leave. Will was going home for the summer; Nico was staying there, obviously, with his father. 

_ “My mother is dead,”  _ Will remembers Nico telling him. _ “She died when I was young, and my sister followed a few years later. All I have is my father, and you.”  _ Neither of them really knew what would happen in the three months until the next school year. It seemed prissy and problematic considering that is was such a short time, but Will couldn’t remember a world outside of Nico. He wasn’t ready to let go.

The silence that swept between their shared room was unsettling. Will’s mother would arrive within the next hour. Neither of the boys had made an progress towards saying goodbye. 

Last night, Will slept in Nico’s bed with him. It was a risky move, and not something they did a lot considering Nico’s father has the key to their dorm room on him at all times. But when Will slipped next to him, Nico did even say a word. He just pulled Will tight against him and sobbed silently; Will only knew when he felt the smaller boy shaking under his arms. 

Will was staring at the ceiling. He already knew the 3 snake-looking cracks in the ceiling that have been there since the day they arrived. He knows the 5 dents in the ceiling from Nico tossing his metal water bottle at the ceiling. He knows the dirt mark right above him from when he did the candlestick pose on his bed and accidentally brushed a dirty sock against the ceiling; no matter how hard they tried to clean it, it never came off. He knows that there's still sticky residue from the cheap glow-in-the-dark stars that they stuck up there but inevitably fell off. He tries to memorize it all some more anyway so he would know if there was anything new when he came back. 

Eventually, the silence became too much for Will, and he sat up from his spot. The blonde glanced across the room to where Nico was studying him more than the cards he was shuffling two minutes ago. When they made eye contact, Nico looked back down. It wasn’t quick enough for Will not to catch the anger and sadness that flashed in his eyes. 

Will opened his mouth to say something but shut it a second later when he couldn’t think of anything to say.  _ This is dumb,  _ he thought. Their last hour together for the next three months and they were spending it in an unbroken silence. 

He promptly stood up and walked over towards Nico before his mind could psych him out of it. Nico looked up at him in slight surprise when he sat down next to him, but almost immediately glances back down at the cards in his hands.  

“Hey,” Will said in a slight whisper. He took one of Nico’s hand and threaded their fingers; something he’s never been able to do much before (and never outside their dorm room). As Nico placed the cards down on his bedside table, Will thought about how much he was going to miss the feeling of Nico’s fingers slotted with him. They were a bit rough compared to Will’s, but that’s what he liked best about them. Will could feel Nico’s fingers shaking slightly, and his heart beat faster. 

“Hey,” Nico responded, matching his tone. 

Will leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. “We are going to figure this out,” he whispered against Nico’s cheek. He said it slowly, making sure Nico understood that he meant every word. 

Nico just closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t have a phone,” he said. “You can’t send letters because my dad checks them. He would know right away if something is up,” he pulled his face away from Will’s. “What’s left for us?”

Will shrugged. “Maybe you’ll just have to wait for me.”

Nico glanced back up at Will. His eyes were narrowed, but there was an unmistakable tremble in his voice when he spoke. “And what if I can’t?”

Before Will could speak, Nico continued. “What if you can’t wait for me either? Because you actually have a life outside of here. You have people to go home to. This,” he gestured vaguely around the room. “This is all I’ve ever known.”

“Nico,” Will cupped his cheek softly. “Nico, please. Look at me.”

Nico slowly turned his head, meeting his eyes with Will’s. The orbs always reminded Will of shattered glass, and the hurt look combined with that nearly made him tear up. 

“Listen to me, okay?” he studied Nico’s eyes, trying to memorize every detail as if that would fulfill him for the next three months. “I won’t forget you. I won’t go for somebody else. I have no reason to leave you, and I won’t,” He pressed a soft kiss to Nico’s temple before continuing. “It’s up to you if you want to do the same.”

Nico said nothing, only unthreaded their fingers until just their pinkies were linked; a silent but mutual promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solange-lol !!
> 
> also follow the solangelo week tumblr (im a mod) @solangeloweek for updates throughout the week.
> 
> if this is the first time youre hearing about solangelo week and you want to contribute, dont worry, theres still time !! there are prompts for the entire week, though you do not have to complete the entire week (personally im challenging myself to do it because im bad at this sort of thing). late submissions are also accepted !!


End file.
